fmcisafakesitethisisfakefandomcom-20200215-history
FMC 004
Item #: FMC-004 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: FMC-004 is to be kept in Site-REDACTED, under Safe-3 Protocols. Artifact should be handled with gloves at all times, and utmost precautions should be taken to ensure that the artifact does not make skin contact with unauthorized personnel. Any personnel not scheduled for testing that begin showing signs of FMC-004's effects may apply for termination. All subjects suffering from FMC-004's affliction should be terminated after no longer than eight (8) days due to EXPUNGED. Description: FMC-004 is a small tin sculpture with a bronze/patina finish depicting two beetles carrying a leaf. Whenever a human makes direct skin contact with the artifact, they will invariably find a single, small, relatively harmless beetle on their person within (2) hours. This ant may belong to any of several different small beetle species, and its appearance rarely causes much alarm. It is of note that in all recorded cases, subjects have always distinctly noticed this first ant and fully remember seeing it. Thereafter, an exponentially increasing number of beetles will appear on the exposed subject by day. Throughout the entire day, the number of ants that appear seems to be in the range of 3X to 5X, where X is the number of days since initial contact with FMC-004. As time progresses, the beetles not only increase in number, but also change in species. Smaller, minimally harmful species appear Beetles seem to appear out of the nearest unobserved space; this includes from under clothes and near-by objects. Beetles seem singularly preoccupied with exploring or attacking the affected individual, and will not stop until either themselves or the subject is deceased. Test log: Test 004-1 Subject is a young male,25, he is told he is going to be in a relaxation test,and is told to touch the statue. Days 1 & 2 Subject spends his time in leisurely pursuits. Subject expresses great satisfaction, and reports nothing out of the ordinary. Day 3 Subject reports small beetle problem, and admits it is probably his fault for letting crumbs fall over the couch and carpet. Subject admits he noticed an ant two days previous, but did not think it was worth mentioning. Subject reports great satisfaction otherwise, and requests a can of bug spray. Day 4 Subject reports that beetle problem persists despite his best efforts to spray room, and that beetles have become more numerous and occasionally painful. Subject reports that the ants seem bigger, and different from those he saw the day before. Subject still reports relative happiness with the experiment. Day 5 Subject reports great annoyance and increased pain, as beetles are now nearly always on his person. Ants seem to have changed once more, becoming more aggressive and agitated. At this point subject clearly suspects beetles are not of a normal nature. Day 6 Subject in great pain. On average, five (5) bombardier beetle (Carabidae) are seen to appear every minute on subject throughout entire day. Subject becomes aggressive due to pain, and demands to be released from chamber. Pretense for experiment is dropped, and subject is restrained and given medical attention. Day 7 Subject in great pain. An average of twenty-five (25) Blister beetles (Meloidae) are seen to appear every minute on subject. Subject requires continuous beetle removal. Day 8 Subject is heavily medicated, and unconscious through majority of day. An average of 140 Scarab Beetles appear on subject each minute. Rapid beetle removal and anti-inflammatory medicine is necessary. Day 9 EXPUNGED. Subject and experiment are terminated. Category:Safe